


No Touching

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Dean Talks Dirty, Explicit Language, F/M, Masturbation Discussion, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Porn Watching, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine playing a game with Dean where you watch porn together and whoever touches themselves first loses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Touching

You hurried down the hallway toward Dean’s room, anxious to get his opinion on the information you’d found while researching ghouls in the bunker’s library. Your bare feet slapped against the concrete floor and cold air nipped at your pajama clad skin, making you rethink your choice of shorts and a tank top as sleeping attire. Normally, you’d talk to Sam about anything pertaining to research, but he’d gone to bed early, claiming he wasn’t feeling good. So, it had to be Dean.

You weren’t exactly thrilled about going to the older Winchester’s room. The two of you were in a weird, kind of awkward place right now.  You’d always been friendly and affectionate, sharing hugs and sometimes Dean would even kiss you, but on the last hunt things had gone to an entirely new level. You’d ended up sharing a bed in the cheap motel after Sam had taken over the other one and you’d refused to let Dean sleep on the floor. You’d snuggled up next to him and given him what you’d thought was an innocent kiss goodnight, but it had quickly escalated, until the two of you were practically naked and mere seconds from actually doing the deed. The only thing that had stopped you was Sam rolling over and grunting in his sleep. But ever since you’d gotten back to the bunker, each of you had done everything possible to avoid the other. But it was time to suck it up, be a woman and talk to Dean.    

You knocked on his door, but instead of waiting for an answer, you pushed it open, your eyes on the book in your hands.

“Hey, Dean will you look at this….” Your words trailed off as you heard the moans of pleasure, the sounds hitting your ears a second after you entered the room. You glanced at the television in the corner of the room, where a busty blonde was being licked from head to toe by some overly muscled guy. You began backing out of the room, apologies falling from your lips, trying not to look at Dean.

“Oh God, Dean, I’m sorry,” you murmured. “I’ll just go.”

"Y/N, wait," Dean said as the sound cut off.

You peeked through the fingers of the hand you'd instinctively put over your eyes when you'd thought you were going to see Dean...well...pleasuring himself. It wasn't that you didn't want to see it, in fact, there was a part of you that _desperately_ wanted to see it, but that might require giving away too much information about how you really felt about the green eyed hunter. Dean was walking toward you, fully clothed in a t-shirt and a pair of loose pajama pants and not looking like he’d just been enjoying himself in anyway.  In fact, he looked nervous and uncomfortable.

“Sorry, I was just, uh, you know, um…” he mumbled, clearly embarrassed. There was slight pink flush to his cheeks, making him look even sexier than normal.

“...watching porn,” you finished.  “I know.  It’s not a big deal, Dean, really.  I’ve even watched it a few times.”

“Really?” he asked, surprised.

“Yeah,” you shrugged.  “Some of it’s not that bad. And who doesn’t need a little extra stimulation when you’re, um...you know...self-satisfying.” This conversation was rapidly heading toward awkward.  Time to go. “You know what, I’ll, um, come back later, when you’re done. Finished. Happy. Whatever.” You tried to back out of the room again, but Dean stopped you with a hand to your arm.

“Wait a minute,” he said.  “You can’t just come in here, innocently talk about how you’ve watched porn and then just leave.  Now I’m curious.”

“You’re curious?” you giggled. “About what?”

“About you,” Dean murmured, stepping closer to you, until he was just inches away. “About what you do when you’re watching it.”

The laughter died on your lips as heat flooded you and you felt yourself blushing.  “Umm...wh...what, I, uh, do?” you stammered.

Dean pushed his bedroom door closed, the click of the latch causing you to jump. He leaned over you, his lips brushing your ear. “I want to know everything,” he purred. “Do you touch yourself, Y/N? Do you run your hands down your soft skin until you can slip your hands inside your panties and…?”

The book in your hand hit the floor. Dean took a step back, a smirk on his face, then he turned and went back to the bed, sat down and picked up the remote. He patted the empty space next to him.  “Wanna watch with me?” he asked innocently.

You took a deep breath, trying to compose yourself. You bent over and picked up the book from the floor, then after just a moment’s hesitation, crossed the room and sat next to Dean. “I’ll watch with you,” you said as you balanced on your knees next to him.  “On one condition.”

“Oh, what’s that?” Dean asked.

“No touching,” you told him. “First person to touch themselves loses.”

“Loses what?” Dean asked.

“How about the loser does dishes and laundry for a week?” you offered.

Dean seemed to think about it, his teeth chewing at his lower lip. “No touching ourselves, right?” he asked. “But each other…?” He raised an eyebrow.

You laughed nervously, not sure how to answer that. Instead, you held out your hand.  “Deal?” you asked.

Dean grabbed your hand and shook it gently, his finger brushing over your wrist. “Deal,” he agreed.

You plopped down on the bed, just inches from him, trying to get comfortable. You were pretty confident that you were going to win. You didn’t think Dean would be able to control himself.

Dean pressed the play button on the remote. Immediately, the moaning started again and you had to stifle a giggle. You kept your eyes glued on the screen, hoping this was one of those ridiculous, over-the-top pornos that made you laugh.

It was and at first, you just rolled your eyes and giggled at what was happening on the tiny TV screen. But it wasn’t long before you were watching everything intently - the way the woman’s body moved as the man touched her, his hands sliding over her body, kneading her breasts, caressing her nipples. When his hand slipped between her legs and his tongue flicked out to lick out at her erect nipple, heat pooled in the pit of your stomach. You glanced at Dean out of the corner of your eye and noticed that he was shifting uncomfortably, his hands on his thighs. You took a deep breath, determined to keep your cool.

The action on the screen intensified as the man moved down the woman’s body until his head was buried between her legs. You closed your eyes and the image you saw was of Dean with his head between your legs, his tongue licking slowly over your wet folds, your hips thrusting against his mouth. You barely noticed that your hands were moving from where they were folded on your stomach toward your aching core, as you rubbed your thighs together, trying desperately to create some kind of friction. Your breath was coming in short, quick pants and you knew you were about to lose this silly contest.

Suddenly, the bed shifted and strong hands were around your waist. Dean moved you until you were sitting between his legs, your back resting against his chest. He put his hands under yours, and then he was whispering in your ear, his warm breath sending tingles across your skin.

“Show me what you want to do,” he breathed. “Take my hands and use them however you want.” His tongue licked gently at your earlobe.

“Dean,” you moaned. “I...I’m not…”

“Just do it, Y/N,” he hummed. “I want you to.”

You sat up and pulled off your top, tossing it to the floor, and when you leaned back against Dean’s warm chest, you realized he had taken his shirt off as well. You placed your hands over his and moved them so they were resting just over your breasts.

“What do you want me to do, Y/N?” he whispered.

“I want you to touch me,” you moaned.

“I know, baby,” Dean purred. “But I want you to tell me _exactly_ what you want me to do.”

You sighed, closed your eyes and pictured the things that had been happening on the TV being done to you by Dean. Emboldened by the images in your head, you decided to just let yourself go.

“Run your fingers over the nipple, then take it between your thumb and forefinger and roll it, tug on it,” you whispered.

Dean followed your instructions perfectly, his lips ghosting over your shoulders as he rolled your nipple between his fingers. You arched your back, a whimper of pleasure slipping past your lips.

You tugged at Dean’s other hand, moving it down your stomach and past the waistband of your shorts. You led him directly to the soft folds surrounding your sex, guiding his fingers to touch you exactly where you wanted him to, exactly where it felt the best.

His mouth on your neck kicked into overdrive, sucking and nibbling as he followed your silent directions. You squirmed against him and you could feel his erection rubbing against your back. You guided his finger to your entrance and he slowly slipped it inside, pulling you tight against him as he did. Your head fell back against his shoulder as he fingered you, your hips thrusting into his hand.

“More,” you groaned, pushing against his hand.

Dean growled and inserted a second finger, burying it inside you. He crooked it just right and you came undone as the pleasure shot through you. You collapsed in his arms, spent from the amazing orgasm he’d just given you. He continued kissing you and letting his fingers gently explore your dripping center. He was slowly grinding against you, trying to be subtle, but with his size, failing miserably.

You pushed yourself away from him, eliciting a groan of protest from the normally stoic hunter, then you turned and faced him. You leaned over, capturing his lips with yours, kissing him hungrily. He returned the kiss, cupping your face in his hands.

You reached down and grabbed Dean’s pajama pants, yanking them off and adding them to the pile of clothes on the floor. You slipped off your shorts and panties, then you returned to the bed, straddling Dean’s legs. You slid your hands down his toned chest and over his chiseled abs until your were able to take his extremely hard cock in both hands.

“Tell me what you want me to do,” you demanded. “Just like I told you.”

“Stroke me,” he growled. “Slow at first, but then speed up.”

You slid your hand slowly down the shaft of Dean’s cock, twisting at the base before coming back up, your thumb swiping across the tip. His head fell back, smacking the headboard.

“Just like that, baby,” he groaned. He put his hand over yours, guiding you as you stroked him. It wasn’t long before he was clutching the blankets on the bed and thrusting into your hands, sweat breaking out across his skin.

“Y/N,” he suddenly snarled. “Come here.” He grabbed you around the waist, picked you up and then he was sliding you onto his cock, groaning as he did.

You moaned and then you were riding Dean, hard. He pounded into you, his hips rising to meet yours, hitting your g-spot with every thrust. He put his hand between you, rubbing your clit and taking one of your breasts in his mouth, biting at the nipple.

You wrapped your arms around his head, holding him to your breast as your movements became erratic and more intense and then you were screaming, an orgasm liked you’d never experienced before slamming into you, eradicating all thought and reason. Dean grunted and his grip on your waist tightened and then he was coming with a loud growl, his face buried between your breasts.

Your movements slowed and then stopped as the two of you fought to catch your breath. When you thought you could finally speak, you looked down into Dean’s heavily lidded eyes.

“Did I win?” you asked. “I didn’t touch myself, only you.”

“That goes for me, too. So, I think we both won,” Dean laughed. He kissed you, lying you down beside him and pulling the blankets over the two of you.

“Guess Sam will have to do the dishes and laundry,” you said as you cuddled against Dean’s side and closed your eyes.


End file.
